Little Star
by MyunMyung
Summary: Summary : "Aku mencintaimu"/"Benarkah kau mencintaiku Park Chanyeol?"/Ia mengangguk yakin./"Kau itu seperti bintang. Tak akan pernah pergi, hanya saja aku sama sekali tidak melihatmu. Dan sekarang aku melihatmu"/Aku hanya tersenyum menanggapinya./"Byun Baekhyun, Bintang kecil yang berkelap-kelipku, Tolong bersinar padaku? Hanya padaku?"/No plagiat/BaekYeol.


Prolog Update!

*LS*

Baekhyun POV

Aku menyeret koper biru milikku keluar dari Bandar Udara Internasional Halifax. Sekedar info aku sekarang berada di Kanada dan kabur dari rumah. Aku kabur dari rumah karena masalah sepele. Sangat sepele, sampai aku bisa saja meledak karena masalah itu. Kalian tau, aku Byun Baekhyun pria most wanted disekolah akan ditunangan kan dengan anak sahabat appa ku. It is impossible, karena aku sendiri sudah menolak pertunangannya. Dan akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk kabur ke Kanada dan menemui sepupu ku.

Aku menggerakan kepalaku kekanan dan kekiri mendengar lagu Love Battery mengalun di earphoneku. Ku baringkan (?) koper biruku dan kemudian kududuki koper biru kesayanganku itu. Diluar bandara, aku lebih senang memandangi orang yang berlalu lalang dibandingkan harus berjalan seperti anak hilang ( meskipun itu benar ). Sebagian pria asing terlihat menatap kearahku sembari menyerit aneh. Mungkin ia takjub dengan tingkah ajaibku yang duduk diatas koper biru ku dengan kepala yang digerakan kekanan dan kekiri.

"Baekhyun"

Aku menoleh kearah pria tampan dengan setelan jas lengkap yang tengah berlari dengan nafas terengah-engah kearahku. Well, dia terlihat tampan ah bahkan terlihat seksi dengan setelan jas yang melekat ditubuh bidangnya. Bahkan wanita-wanita dibandarak terdengar menjerit aneh sembari menatap lapar pria canada didepanku itu.

"Iya, itu aku" Ucapku singkat sembari membuka earphone yang kupakai.

Ia tersenyum. "Kau tidak mau memeluk ku?"

Aku menyeritkan dahi. Memangnya siapa dia?

"Kau melupakan ku?" Ia malah tertawa. Bahkan suara tawanya terdengar renyah ditelingaku. Eitss sayangnya tawanya tidak bisa dimakan. Andai saja bisa dimakan aku orang pertama yang memakannya.

"Aku Kris. Kris gege mu"

What? Kris? Kris yang gendut itu? Yang badannya besar kayak bola. Okey sepertinya aku terlalu hiperbola.

"Hah? Jangan bohong deh. Kris gege ku itu gendut, enak dipeluk. Uhmm pipinya chubby enak dicium."

Dia tergelak. "Kau bisa menciumku kalau tidak percaya. Ternyata kau sama sekali tidak bertambah tinggi Baekkie-ah"

Dia benar-benar Kris gegeku. Hanya Kris gege yang memanggilku Baekkie-ah. Okey aku bukan 'Bakery' apalagi 'Bangke' yang tadi abaikan saja. Diantara sepupu-sepupuku yang lain hanya Kris yang memanggil ku Baekkie-ah. Eh Kyungsoo juga memanggilku Baekkie tapi terasa berbeda saat Kris gege yang memanggilnya lohh. (ribet ah bahasanya)

"Kris gege benar-benar berubah sekarang tidak bulat lagi seperti bola" Ucapku pela nsembari merentangkan tanganku membentuk bundaran besar. "Bahkan sekarang tambah tinggi dan tampan" Lanjutku jujur. Ini kelewat jujur Baek.

Kris tertawa. Tuhh kan kepalanya pasti sudah gede tuh. "Baekkie-ah kamu sama sekali tidak berubah. Masih polos" Ia mengacak rambutku yang membuatku harus merengut kesal.

"Kris gege juga tidak berubah. Masih menyebalkan seperti biasa"

Dia malah tertawa semakin lebar. Dasar gila.

"Jadi dalam rangka apa kamu kesini?" Kris gege menyeret koperku. Aku mengikutinya dari belakang. Tidak mau terlalu dekat. Takutnya fans-fansnya Kris dibandara melotot hingga matanya keluar. Kan bahaya.

"Aku mau pindah disini aja deh ge."

Dia menoleh kearahku. "Ada masalah apa lagi?"

"Appa mau menjodohkan Baekkie dengan anak sahabatnya. Baek kan masih sekolah ge. Kenapa gak Baekbeom hyung saja yang dijodohkan." Ucapku kesal.

Kris malah tertawa. Benar-benar gila kan? Ia berbalik dan membuka pintu mobilnya ( dan aku sama sekali tidak menyadari kalau kami sudah sampai di parkiran lohh ). "Kamu tuh sudah besar"

Aku masuk dalam mobilnya dan merengut lucu. "Besar kepalamu ge. Aku bahkan baru berumur 17 tahun"

"Tapi kan 'itu'nya sudah besar"

"Kris gege belum pernah makan sendal?"

*LS*

Aku memasuki kamar milikku. Menurutuku apartement milik Kris gege tidak terlalu besar dan juga tidak terlalu kecil. Hanya ada 2 kamar,2 kamar mandi,1 dapur,ruang makan, dan ruang nonton di dalam apartement itu. Kris gege bahkan hanya menempati apartementnya saat mau tidur saja. Benar-benar type pria pekerja keras. Aku harap saja calon suamiku memiliki sifat seperti Kris gege.

"Bagaimana kamarmu Baekkie-ah?"

Aku mengangguk. "Not bad lah ge"

Ia melonggarkan dasinya dan melepaskan 2 kancing kemejanya. OMG! Bahkan dadanya lebih seksi dari dada milikku ( meskipun dadaku tidak mengeluarkan susu *abaikan ).

"Aku sudah menelpon Chanyeol. Dia akan menyusulmu disini"

Aku mengerutkan kening. Chanyeol? Siapa lagi itu.

Kris menepuk jidatnya dan tertawa pelan. "Aku lupa kamu tidak tau dengan nama tunanganmu itu. Nama tunanganmu itu Park Chanyeol, pemilik rumah sakit terbesar diseoul. Dia juga dokter lohh" Dia mengangkat satu alisnya dan memasang senyum menggodanya.

Oh, jadi calon tunanganku itu dokter toh. Untung saja sudah kutolak. Aku kan takut sama dokter. Apalagi sama jarum suntik hiyyyy. "Untung saja sudah kutolak"

"Eitss.. Tapi Chanyeol tetap akan menikahimu Baekkie-ah"

"Mwo? Siapa yang bilang?"

"Dia sendiri yang bilang"

Minta digigit tuhh Chanyeol. Siapa juga yang mau nikah sama dia. Pasti wajahnya jelek makanya dia mau nikah sama aku. Hiyyy amit-amit.

"Yasudah kamu tidur dulu" Kris mencium keningku dan mengelus rambutku.

Setelah Kris gege keluar aku segera membaringkan tubuhku diatas ranjang dan menatap langit-langit kamar. Aku merenungkan nasibku. Bagaimana kalau aku benar-benar menikah dengan Chanyeol itu. Apa kabar dengan masa mudaku yang harusnya menjadi masa-masa indah. Apa kabar dengan bitch-bitch yang setiap hari menempeliku disekolah. Hikss apa kabar juga dengan keperawananku. Eh perawan?

TBC


End file.
